Issac's story
by Harleyquinn811
Summary: Sarah is 17 and she has cancer. So she goes to support group where she meets Issac, A 17 year old blind boy. At first she doesn't know what to think about him, but as they meet more she decides. Rated T cause they are teens.
1. Chapter 1

Sarah sat in the circle twirling her hair around her finger. Her soft brown hair was long falling right in the middle of her back. God she loved her hair. Sarah wasn't vain or self centered she just knew what she loved and she loved her hair. The way she could style it and brush it out. How she could just throw it up or curl it. She had always felt the possibilities were endless, but soon it would all be gone. Sarah had stage II leukemia. Her cancer was treatable but cancer nonetheless. The doctors told her in a year she would be healthy and free of this hell once again, but until then it was treatments and scans and hospital visits...or it would be starting next week. Then her hair ,the only part of her she's ever really truly love, would fall out.

As she sat in "the circle of truth" she listened to Patrick tell his story. His story of Testicular cancer and almost dieing but then not dieing and how god had "spared his life". He spoke of the "Grace of God" and how they were in the "literal freaking heart of Jesus" (which Sarah hadn't noticed before but the church shaped like a cross and they were sat where the two bored would have overlapped). As they sat Sarah looked at the cancer kids. Some looked fresh from treatment while others looked normal, others looked just look just like her, kinda scared, little all went around introducing themselves. Name, age, diagnose, and how they were doing that day. Only two others stood out to Sarah.

The first, Issac. He was seventeen. He had an eye cancer that had robbed him of not one but both of his eyes, and he said he wasn't good. His best friend (a girl he called hazel) had died a few weeks a ago and he missed her. The other a girl named Mary. she was 15 with stage III leukemia. she said she was scared (she had a scan coming up). Sarah looked at Mary as she stood to say her name.

"My name is Sarah. I'm 17 next month, stage ll leukemia, and," She stood there for a second. How was she doing? "I'm scared as well" She decided. she went to sit down but before she could Patrick asked "Why are you scared?" She laughed ever so slightly.

"Well I was just diagnosed last week, I haven't told anyone at school, and, " She began to tear up "as vain and stupid this is going to sound, " she stood silently for another second, "I'm about to lose me hair. and I know it sounds stupid and childish but for the past four year since my grandfather died I've struggled with self harm and depression. And I've finally gotten to the point where I don't hate my self and now I have cancer and I hate my self all over again. I love my hair and the way I look and know in going to lose it all." She was sobbing by the time she sat down. She finally admitted it. She hated herself all over again. As she's sitting she hear her name.

"Sarah it's not stupid." She looked up to see Isaac standing up. He was just looking straight ahead because he can't see her. "You're about to lose something that means a lot to you, so it's not stupid. It's gonna hurt and it's gonna suck but it's not stupid. In the past year I have lost both of my closest friends. The only person I have left in this hell hole we call a planet is my mom and dad and even then my dad doesn't help much. So I have my mom. Gus," Isaac's voice became strained, " Gus used to say that he would be there when I needed him. And he," Issac sobbed "and he died. So did hazel. And now I'm alone and in need of something stronger than lemonade." Isaac sat down and continued to cry. He was all alone but still here.

A/N: so this is my second story...Please review what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah walked in to Support Group tired. She had been at the hospital over the weekend and was barely allowed to leave to come to support group. She was taking her chemotherapy twice a day and her Cancer Doctor wanted to start her on radiation if there was no change by next month. She slowly made her way down the stairs stopping at the landing to breath. She had two foam coffee cups in her hands so she was unable to hold the railing as she descended. when she had regained her breath she plastered on a smile and continued to descend. She emerged at the bottom of the stairs (once again panting and regain her breath) to see that Issac had not yet arrived. She grabbed a few cookies from the tray and found a seat in the circle. She listened carefully waiting for Issac to arrive. As she sat silently her heard someone sit next to her.

She looked up to see Mary, the girl from the week before sitting next to her. She looked calm and collected, a bandanna wrapped around her head. Her eyes where a soft green and she still smiled. Sarah thought about her story. Stage III. and she was only 15. Two years younger and worse then her and yet still smiling.

"How are you?" Mary asked softly. She head out her hand as if to take on the the coffees. Sarah pulled it back toward herself.

"I'm okay." She responded. "How about you?" She paused feeling awkward "You had a scan?" Mary chuckle.

"I did. I am all good. Two more weeks of chemotherapy then PET scans twice a month." Mary said this very proudly.

As the two sat in silents Issac walked in guided by his mother. Sarah heard something about his mother picking him up later and he shrugged an 'okay' before attempting to find a seat. "Sorry I'll be right back" She muttered to Mary and walked toward Issac. "Issac?" She said softly. He turned in her direction but not directly at her. "It's up Sarah, from last week?" Issac laughed.

"Oh yeah. The girl who hates her self." He smiled slightly. "How you doing?" She shrugged, then remembered he couldn't see her.

"I'm okay, I guess." She held out the coffee. "I brought you something." He smiled sadly.

"What is it?" he asked holding out his hand. She handed the coffee to him and wrapped his hand around the cup. His hands where warm and slightly soft. He brought the coffee to his lips and winced slightly. "Black coffee hu?" he asked. "Why did you bring me this?" she chuckled.

"You said you wanted something stronger then lemonade." He laughed. Not just a chuckled but a goofy loud laugh. She blushed and covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

"I did, didn't I?" He asked taking another sip. "Well, thanks for this. I guess." She smiled.

"You're very welcome." She said. From behind her Patrick began to speak. "Do you need help to a seat? or can you find it?" he laughed.

"If you could give me a hand that would be amazing." Held out his hand and she set it on her shoulder. He followed at arms length behind her to their seats. Patrick began to tell his story again and Sarah leaded over to Issac.

"Does he tell this story every time?" she asked in a whisper. He just nodded and drank his coffee. She shrugged. This was going to be long.

As the meeting came to an end Patrick looked right at Sarah.

"Sarah, how are you feeling? Have you started your treatment? Why don't you stand and share?" He asked in a patronizing tone. Sarah sighed as she stood spots danced before her eyes and she sat back down and gabbed Issac's knee in accident. She felt him tense his leg and she with drew her hand carefully. She stood slow the second time able to stand and speak

"Honestly I feel like Hell. I'm tired, short of breath, nothing I eat stays down and My hair is beginning to fall out." She glanced down at Mary and Issac. "But maybe it doesn't suck so much. I have my friends at school, although they don't help much they try, and I think I might be making a few friends here." She glanced back to Mary and Mary nodded smiling "So yeah, Life sucks and I just want to sleep forever, but give it a year. I'll be fine." She sat back down and looked over at Mary. Maybe she wasn't as alone as she thought she was.


End file.
